In his heart
by Little squall
Summary: SquallxRinoa,IrvinexSelphie and Zell


In his heart By Little squall  
  
The time was 7.15am. There was a small gap in the curtains; light was streaming through the small gap. The occupants of the bed did not stir; they were oblivious to the world.  
At 7.30 Squall awoke suddenly, at first he thought that somebody was trying to smother him, but he remembered something. That somebody that was pinning him flat upon his back to the bed was his love, Rinoa Heartilly. He tried to gently tap her on the shoulder, no response from her. He shifted some of her hair back from her ear. "Rinoa.Rinoa?" he whispered. He then thought of something. She might not like it but he thought it was the only thing he could indeed do. He gently brushed the hair from the back of her neck and started to tickle it. She snorted awake.  
"Squall, why did you do that for, that was not very nice." She sounded angry. She gave him the best glare she could manage, but she couldn't help to melt. He was giving he the best smile that he could muster.  
"Don't give me that look, I am not angry any more. How could anyone be angry at that look." She said to him. She climbed off him and got out of the bed. She went into the shower that was Conveniently in his bedroom. She closed that door after her.  
He got up and started to get changed, from his nightclothes into what he would wear normally in the daytime. But indeed there were a number of changes that were happening in his life. In the past he was originally a loner, that never had any real friends, anybody to love and care for him when he was sick or even on his deathbed. No one in fact ever wanted to beside him.  
But now that all changed, ever since he had became a SeeD. It was on the night of the SeeD ball and it was then that somebody decided to like him. This individual was called Rinoa Heartilly. Ever since, before actually going up to defeat Ultimecia. He had slowly changed.  
He had learned to love, to smile and even to show some of his emotions. So you see he was now a kinder and more open Squall. Rinoa had broken the stone wall around him, over the couple of years that he has been with her. She had taken his hand and pulled the child out.  
She came out of the shower as he was pulling a black shirt over his head. "Nice body, Squall." She said. He turned around; you could tell that the response had an effect on him. His cheeks were turning the same colour as her towel, red.  
------------------------------------------------ --- It was rather late when he came home from work. He collapsed in a chair. Rinoa came for the bedroom and saw her love. "How has your day been?" She said "It could have been better, I was stuck up in the office all day, I was bombarded with reports, but in general I am great. Absolutely hunky dorey" He said. He stood up, went to the bed and collapsed upon the bed. "I know how to make you feel better." She whispered in his ear. "If we must, but I am rather tired and I would like to just sleep." He yawned. "Oh but please, Squall, we haven't done that in a while." She said whilst running her hand gently down his face. "Fine then but you can do all the work, I am just going to sit back tonight and do nothing." He said. They turned the lights off, once undressed and then nature took its course.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Selphie used her key card to gain access to her dormitory, she found Irvine in there. "Hello Selphie." He said slowly. "Irvine.what are you doing in here." "I need a serious talk with you" He said with out looking at her. "Irvy, what is wrong" "you will see". It was late and Zell was still up, eating hotdogs. He had a big day tomorrow as he was going to ask Bella, the librarian out. He had been in love with her ever since the party after Ultimecia's defeat. He was going to need a lot of guts to ask her.  
------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Rinoa curled up to Squall, with a smile upon her face. "I love you Squall, Thank you for doing that." He was silent. "I love you too Rinoa." He had finally admitted that he loved her. They lay between the sheets, naked, pressed together and they were very happy. She went fast to sleep but he remained awake for some time, just thinking that maybe his life was worth living after all. He knew he loved her not just in his mind, his soul or even his self-conscience, it was in his heart. 


End file.
